Ombrophobia
by Wintermute0
Summary: The shiniest of coins always has a flipside. Conjoined by faith, a sociopath Yui Hirasawa, paranoiac Mio Akiyama, psychopath Ritsu Tainaka and an organised crime authority Tsumugi Kotobuki form a music club. But behind the facade, a revolution is brewing.
1. Vacuity, I welcome thee!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other K-On! materials, the rights belonging to their respected owners. This fanfiction isn't for commercial purposes and is completely free for your enjoyment. Any possible resemblance to real people or real events are purely coincidental._

**Warning: This fanfiction contains high amounts of explicit and offensive material. Examples of such are abusive and violent language, crimes of various severities, scenes including yuri, detailed gore scenes, use of drugs, discrimination and fictional acts of terrorism. Please refrain from further reading if you find any of these contents offensive. I'm in no way encouraging violating the law, acts of terrorism or any discrimination as itself. This is written purely for entertainment purposes based on a "what-if" principle.**

With that being put aside, I'd like to welcome those who are able to put prejudice aside and even better, possess the ability to have a good laugh at themselves. I would also be pleased to give my gratitude to a certain group of individuals, they know who they are.

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the flip side of the coin.

* * *

><p><strong>C1: Vacuity, I welcome thee!<strong>,

or the _quarter's __prologue to the madness._

Beep, beep, beep.

Frequent precipitation, the infamous harbinger of autumn was unleashing its bottomless fury upon anything unfortunate enough to wander the empty streets at early hours. Holding one of the highest positions in the conspiracy, the ominous wind was happy to fulfill its duties, making a truly devastating tandem with flooding rain. Warming up from a long slumber, the villains ascended back to their reigning days of glory once again, rejoicing in occasional shenanigans of blowing someone's hat off or invading peaceful dreams with their howls, keeping the all-around mood factor down for what seemed like an eternity.

Beep, beep, beep.

One of those lucky enough to enjoy the cozy atmosphere of home tightly wrapped in their sheets and hugging their pillow, was a petite yet rebellious teenager, or what more looked like a petty knoll shielded from the vicinity of the weather by a messy warm blanket. Its happiness was however to end, for nothing lasts forever.

Beep, beep, bee_-slam!_

Decided that it's been abused enough, the sleepy knoll protruded a limb to confront the brazen attacker of his dreams. The offence failed. Desired target was simply absent from its usual outpost. Infusing confusion to the chaos of disturbed dreams, it made the solution of absolute disarray. It was simply taunting his hostage, like an interrogator would play on the psyche of the interrogated.

_Blast!_

The tactic worked. The prisoner was completely taken aback and pounded into confusion; however the invader didn't see one fatal flaw which immediately rendered his plan a failure. A blood curdling wave of anger and desperation along with determination to smite the foe was now ripping through the human's veins, soon finding its aforesaid opponent as a new and more suitable last resort. Reluctantly understanding its mistake, the alarm clock made the final of its bitter squeaks of agony and made a swift retreat to the underneath of the wardrobe, a helping hand provided by the victor, now standing in all his, or rather hers, glory.

She exhaustedly leaned on the desk, widely yawning and almost succeeding in drifting off back to strongly desired sleep. _Must have left it on the desk yesterday after checking the batteries_, she thought, already missing those vital five more minutes in bed. The cellphone flipped open. Not because it had missed calls, texts, appointments, or even daily subscriptions waiting. The sole purpose of the action was to check the time; wishing things weren't following their usual schedule. And that's when the final blow to the beginning of the day was delivered, drowning out its weak cries in futile swearing. One more to keep the tradition of no mornings being good alive. She was late for her very first day of high school.

Drawing her further into alertness and topping off the magnificent awakening, the door slammed into the room, wishing to invade more of young maiden's privacy and annihilate the last miserable remnants of her calm.

"Are you nuts?" hissed the intruder, presumably the younger sister of our damsel in distress. "Just what are you doing?"

Feeling another anger wave surging through her body while still somnolent, the guilty had to quickly find a way of dealing with it in order to prevent things getting uglier than they already are.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Yui? What's your problem now? Do I have to deal with your outbursts every damn day of my life? It's not like you ever gave me even a-"

Carefully sorting out the bedlam of her feelings and refining the words to come, Yui coldly cut her sister's desperate rant, taking drastic measures to prevent additional damage to her already brutally scarred morning.

"Shut the hell up already, will you."

A fair response for a fair question. With her sister being out of the way, the only obstacle left between Yui and her way out of this hell was the threshold of her own room. It was the one line she was more than happy to cross, duly continuing to descend down the stairs wearing her usual "Not here, don't bother talking" expression. After all those years of being forced to accept it, the facade seemed to settle down and freeze solid like a death mask. Death masks didn't mark their bearers for a solitary confinement sentence, though. Or the bearers were quite obviously not alive to tell the story.

Spending a few brief minutes to let her steam off, the sister found herself obliviously looking around the room in vain attempts to make the mess disappear by her volition. A pattern of disorder was clearly present in everything the room had: clothes, textbooks, rubbish, the work desk and even the large assortment of band and anime posters around the room. Only thing to have been dignified the privilege of being in order was a vast collection of vinyl records neatly arranged on an appropriate shelf. And so had been an old stereo soundsystem, gracefully occupying the top of a wooden cabinet, which in order was promptly secured with a built-in privacy lock. It had everything obligatory for an avid music appreciator: a CD-player, two tape decks, a turntable, and that entire entire splendor topped off by two speakers of significant size bonded together with a super woofer. It seemed to be the thing Yui cherished more than anything else she had. Or so it seemed. Slowly stabilizing the control over her feelings, the younger sister hastily fumbled her way downstairs towards the older one.

"Oh, Yui, I've made a couple of pieces of toasts for you to have before you go. Want a quick bite?"

Already in her promptly ironed school uniform and donning the signature bed hair style, Yui was looking as glum as always. The only thing she craved was a smoke and some brief moments of solitude before advancing to the upcoming level of pointless vanity and total mood ruin. Food wasn't as important for her as it was back in the old days. It slowly but steadily shifted to the background along with the need for nourishment. She jokingly thought the only thing that kept her running by now was nicotine with a side boost of melancholy.

Sliding her trenchcoat with boots on and throwing her battered messenger bag over the shoulder, Yui patted down chest to make sure everything vital for her trip was in place.

"Huh? Are you sure? You don't want to collapse during your first day, do you?" Frustratingly advised the sister, only to get something disapproving mumbled under the breath as a response to her care.

Without further ado, Yui flatly pushed the house door out into the cold street, vanishing into a vast web of the streets, her only trail being the rain.

* * *

><p>It was always there. Wherever she went, it tracked her footsteps. It followed her through the cold. Danced before her very eyes. Tapped her on the shoulder, reminding her of its aggravating bounds.<p>

But that was alright. What it took she never needed anyway. After such prolonged encounters it was a fool's creed not to get familiar. Build a relationship. However, this one wasn't of those ordinary relationships between people, since it was to deal with no ordinary acquaintance. This one closely resembled a symbiotic lifestyle. In fact, it was one.

He enshrined her thoughts, constipated her melancholies. She kept him company. It almost sounded like a perfect match. Each rendezvous he didn't fail to allure her, and she, in turn, never failed to amuse him with gratuitous gifts of well-deserved praise.

There were rare times when he crossed the line in his act. This was one of those.

"_Shit_" Hissed Yui, reacting as if a snake bit her. She only wished that was the case. A stray raindrop dared to assault the smoking end of her cigarette, moistening the tobacco. Yui felt like it took a particularly gullible piece of her soul as well.

"You know that violates our contract, right?"

Resignedly sighing, she reached into the left pocket of her coat, sliding a fresh new cigarette out of the pack as if it was a concealed shotgun. Surrounding people had the same attitude to both. If the latter couldn't harm them indirectly, the first one could.

Yui savored the first inhale, puffing a steady flow of smoke from her mouth. Those sorts of dates had a portion of duality: she felt they were essential, while at the same they only disarranged her thoughts even more. Music blotted out most of them.

It's a long lane that has no turning.

* * *

><p>Few students were entering the school grounds, most of them already residing inside. Beaming with anticipation and joyful cheering, they blindly raced to the entrance one-by-one, like a flock of blind sheep running towards their inevitable death. Natural selection can be a huge killjoy.<p>

A profound shimmering feeling took control over her upon seeing her new school to be. Yet another conspirator was basking in delight, asking for nothing more than fresh fish. It's an annual feast, after all. New relationships, new knowledge, new problems, all those brand new troubles contained within asylum-white walls and cumbersome steel fences, haughtily watched over by an all-seeing eye of a large Victorian clock, besetting the-

_The clock!_

Yui rolled up a sleeve, raising her left forearm to match her eye level, darting her eyes from the school clock back to her wristwatch.

But of course, she had got the time wrong.


	2. And I can do anything!

Oh wow, I didn't realise this took so long since I forgot all about it. I'm riddled with a ton of problems right now to think clearly. Sorry. I have a taste for sweet things, so I'll cut off that source of pleasure for you. Yeah, kidding.

And do bare with me, the first few chapters are going to be fairly boring and very unlike the rest of the story. You'll just have to wait until the first arc begins along with the obligatory madness. And you can't go without my overly sarcastic remarks, so have some humor along with it.

**I have also forgot about another warning: Do NOT try to re-create any kind of contraptions or solutions described in this fanfic at home, nor use any of the described technics for harming people. It can get you into trouble, including that one with the law.**

Enjoy and excuse me again for being such a lazy asshole. I'll make sure to punish myself for it.

* * *

><p><strong>C2: And I can do anything!<strong>

or the _otioseness of choice_

It sure feels good to get over the formalities and get straight to the point.

Or so she thought.

Because formalities surely were always the way to start a relationship and give off a good impression. Along with such a plain ceremony carried off, hundreds of teenagers suddenly found themselves labeled as aspiring ambitious students, infant prodigies and Japan's faithful hope for the future. Maintaining the obtained spirit of cheer and glee, the crowd slowly began treading out of the hall and duly dividing to their classes, eager to begin their lessons and make their first steps onto the path of becoming adolescents.

Professionals do not need formalities. A simple secret behind a flawless system. A subtle nod, a regard of respect, a word of gratefulness evidently works better than any formal tradition or false words of flatter. Men bound by mutual kinship or creed possess the ability of understanding standards, the ability of separating the chaff from the grain. A scarce look bears more information than any official matters taking place, and it makes all the difference in the world. Those with words plenty, are at a loss of success, for they are at a loss of cohesion.

Or so she thought.

Upon breaking her train of thought, Yui found herself absentmindedly walking back to classes. The peaceful surroundings made her smile on the inside, the calm wind rustling her hair and the warm sunlight enveloping her back, reminding her of seemingly distant ignorant and happy days of her childhood. She couldn't help but lift her head and take in the fresh air of the last days of summer. What she hunted for is the obscure summer scent of tranquility, the precious memories of her sitting in the sun-lit yard of her house underneath a perpetual summer sky, enjoying a fine book and the feeling that all's right with the world, the outside and her own. Or climbing onto rooftops just to feel a tad closer to the sky. All those seemed locked away so far they were unreachable. Even in that case, she was grateful to herself for giving her the chance to enjoy such rare moments. Patience certainly does pay off.

What she did regret, however, was taking the main path to the class block. She almost wanted to slap herself for being either that naïve, or letting her inattention take the best of her. The only choice was to suck it up and accept the consequences, and the consequences were severe.

"_Fool me once_," she thought.

The girls finally let themselves perform their well-planned ambush yet once again. Jumping out of everywhere, they quickly surrounded Yui, blotting out the very sun. Like a swarm of fierce locusts, every last one tried to claim her for themselves, pushing their opponents out of the way.

"Hey, have you thought about joining a club yet? Please consider joining the judo club! Join the tennis club! Hey, hey-"

"_Clubs, huh,_" thought Yui, reluctantly accepting all the papers she's being fed with. "_Do they seriously waste their time on all this after school? Wait, flower arrangement? The hell?_"

Thankfully the attack didn't last long, and content with all the information they've forcefully provided Yui with, the crowd of girls slowly started to dissolve, sluggishly seeping its tentacles through the buildings, and into the classrooms, dragging paper-stuffed Yui along with the flow. Before leaving for classes, she managed to take a scarce look at the school notice board, riddled with club propaganda and so conveniently placed near the main path, leaving the schoolyard empty.

* * *

><p>"Oi."<p>

Yui lazily pulled her eyes up in order to witness the one who would dare to address her in such a manner. The action was more aimed to act as humorous rather than intimidating. Slowly, she uncovered from the writing position bringing her spread-fingered arms to the sides, ending in one of those used car salesman-esque "What the fuck's up?" poses. Only thing there was left to make her look completely _smooth_ would be sunglasses, the ones that never seem to be with you when needed most.

Of course she knew who that person was. There could be only one.

"Sup, Nodoka?"

Manabe Nodoka was the only person Yui ever acted with in that manner, keeping in mind that Nodoka was all into underground hip-hop, automobiles, light drugs, street art and videogames which seemed to be a rare combination for those types of people. The good thing about it was that she didn't belong to the pretentious "thug life" crowd or had any relations with that side of hip-hop culture, but instead was quite chill to pass your time with. She just gave that aura of an oldschool "street arts" appreciator, and most possibly the only way anyone could ever describe her personality was "rad as fuck" or "pretty baller".

She gave her that vital social space Yui could relax in and let all her troubles go, with themselves being there for each other. Undoubtedly, she was a friend, a person which is quite rare to find with the usual society roll.

Manabe let off a contagious giggle, making Yui return the favor. Truly, seeing her in a school uniform was least to say unusual.

"Thanks, I'm as fine as I can ever be. You're having problems with that?" caringly asked Nodoka, not without those subtle notes of _immense_ _cool_ and _chillness_ in her voice.

"I totally forgot about the after school clubs, and now I'm stuck on choices as usual. Do I really have to participate in this?" grimly mumbled Yui.

"You forgot? I thought that was widely known to everyone. Don't you have anything you'd like to do after school?"

Meeting Yui's occasional soul-rending "_seriously?_" glare, Nodoka decided that swapping the topic would be the best decision.

"I mean, it would be good for your grades and general school reputation," continued Manabe, relieved to notice Yui changing her expression to a more approving one, "and it certainly won't harm you to meet new pe-"

Catching the same glare once again, she felt like slapping herself in the face, ashamed like a guilty dog getting a scolding from its beloved owner for doing something unacceptable yet once again.

"I'm ever so lazy to do athletics or even daily exercise, not talking about stupid hobbies like… flower arrangement," Yui stammered, "Who the hell even does that in their free time? Nor do I have any ability to draw properly or be concentrated or motivated enough to do art. The literature club seems to be a good choice. I wouldn't mind meeting people from that club."

"Beats me," shrugged Nodoka. "Just make sure to pick something soon. It will be worth it."

"Fine, I'll think about something," stated Yui, continuing to look through the club list, amazed at what kind of things people can waste their precious time with. All of them looked so intensely dull, it was just as like someone restricted the clubs from partaking in any activity related to fun.

Out of countless labels, one finally managed to gain her attention.

"_Wait, could that one be-?_"

* * *

><p>On the other end, Yui by far wasn't the only one to remain in indecision on the topic of after school clubs.<p>

One of the few remaining was a cheery-looking female student of peculiar interests, dashing along one of the many hallways. However, it was debated whether she had any real interests or a personality at all, or both at the same time. Maybe she did, maybe she did not, or maybe the empty shell was just temporarily occupied by another being with its own views. Or maybe it's occupied by one too many, running a conflict. Or maybe the others weren't sane enough to gain clarity about the situation. Or maybe she was the others, or maybe she was everything at once. Or maybe they all were a part of her delusion. Or maybe she was the constructor of the Metatron's cube which maybe is the world, one of the many conveniently residing in the infinity back and forth. Or maybe

The only thing known for sure was the one all the theories had in common. The fact which was responsible for fear in certain societies, indifference in the others, and admiration in more petite and rare groups.

Acquiring the target in her sights, the mischievous student fixed her hairband to prevent it from obstructing the crucial moment of the plan, filled full of anticipation. Sneaking and steadily cutting enough distance to safely reach the desired object, she let her hands descend on its shoulders, hoping to take the prey aback by surprise.

"Mio."

A startled scream confirmed the success of her self-appointed mission, bringing the life back into the entrails of her very being after the confinement of a day's isolation. The very essence of fear, spirited into her veins made the perpetual insanity reactor kick start once again, her wicked smile reigning supreme, her amber eyes seeing forever.

Unrightfully dismayed and having finally recognized the offender, the prey let against a counterattack, slapping the prankster in a rush of mixed anxiety and fear, all of her outrage concentrated in one blow. Taking the strike, the assailant seemed to stand invulnerable, savoring the moment, simply absorbing all the feelings and effort put into the attacks and adding them to her own.

Keeping her head tilted from the slap and frozen in a weird pose for a scarce moment, the aggressor then continued to regain the normal position of her body, with only one odd out: a silly expression full of what seemed to be contentment.

"_Shit, that one was good_," she stammered, proceeding to light up whichever torches were located behind the ambers, "can we do that again?" She let off a hearty smile, confirming that she's fully aware about this not being the proper place and the proper time to continue this activity. It certainly helped Mio to estimate whether her exceptional friend was still intact with common sense or whether she has grown too tired of controlling whatever resided inside her.

"What the hell are you doing, Ritsu? Shouldn't you be in your class right now?" blasted off Mio.

Ritsu loosened a sincere laugh, serene and clear.

"It's break time, Mio. Have you decided yet? Let's go check out the clubs!"

"But I-"struggled Mio.

"Won't take any excuses~ Come on!" Ritsu grabbed her companion's arm, pulling to the ground floor. Seeing her act so casual and energetic was rather surprising, which always put Mio to thought whether she was putting an act on or seriously had a personality disorder. It looked like Ritsu was always under a heavy pressure by something that reluctantly released her once in a long while, in a way a pound would throw a sick dog out on the streets. Whatever it was, the giant seemed to be locked away safely at a price. Ritsu rarely wished or placed her hopes on something, and going against that unfrequented, if even fake happiness made Mio feel completely depressed. The literature club she wanted to join can stay as it is for all she cared, as long as she could witness truly sincere sparks of glee in her friend's eyes in reward for all the effort that was put into self-control. Of course, if there ever was any in the first place.

"Eh? O-oh, fine then," Mio started down the hallway, keeping hold of her companion's hand. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Sawako Yamanaka was doing her usual break term-start paper routine in order to save some of the precious time for later and put it to more useful causes – ones of her resting on a cozy sofa, her legs wrapped in a warm striped blanket, and covered by her own arms beside a cup of tea. Heating up under the rays of the morning sun, reluctantly flipping some papers and dragging other ones to her eyes, Sawako knew it was all part of a giant conspiracy, and that nothing could possibly break the tormenting cycle. Something like Tainaka's mischievously tomboyish grinning face, looking down on her.<p>

"You. Me. At six. All the anxious otakus and lonely hikkies of this village. A liter of dextromethorphan. Ravage gabber throughout the night."

No, definitely not Tainaka's futile attempts at humor indeed. Some aspirin would for sure. Unable to locate any, all she could do was let out a solemn sigh.

"I had other plans in mind. The music room is empty however, help yourself."

Ritsu was dumbstruck.

"What about the members?"

Sawako joined her club.

"Huh?"

"The light music club members. They should be in the music room by now, shouldn't they? I thought there weren't any more classes for today."

Oh. Sawako wasn't fond of disappointing Tainaka as well, but she knew her good enough to know that she could grin and bear it. It was one of the unique traits that made her image up, a noticeable one alright. Ritsu was able to laugh off anything to the extent of being convincing enough to make others believe that if her stomach was suddenly to get lacerated deep enough to leave viscera exposed, she'd be fiddling with her entrails while saying something along the lines of "Hey, that's fucking cool."

"Oh, the light music club," Sawako reached to get the club members paper out of the pile, "they've all graduated last year." She slid the paper to Ritsu. "Yep, no members. Now that you've reminded me, I have to close it since there's nobody in the club. It wasn't really popular to begin with, most of the guys join sport clubs and girls aren't generally into that stuff."

"Hold it!"

Startling Sawako, Ritsu threw her hand in the air, pointing a finger out. The other hand was occupied scribbling something on the paper.

"Hey, that's a-" began the teacher, only to be rudely cut off by yet another objection.

"Take that!"

Upon looking at the paper, Sawako was only left to mumble something incoherent and undoubtedly confused. The "light" of the "light music club" was crossed out and replaced with "unendurably severe music club", with "Ritsu Tainaka – The lizard king" jotted underneath. Tainaka haven't ever left her for disappointment in attempting to brighten her day. For that, dealing with her shenanigans was the smallest thing she could do in return.

"I see how it is," sighed Sawako. "We'll let the name stay as "Subcultural music club" though, alright? I'm just wondering about where you'll get your members from."

It was due Mio's anticipated time to act.

"Umm, I want to join as well." Mio meekly pulled the paper with her slender fingers, putting her name down on the list. Now it was an unstoppable duo of one bassist and one lizard king. Who knows what they could do?

Of course, they could do just about anything.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, Mio found her friend pondering beside a window, all her energetic attitude gone, flown over to a dead serious one. Those cases didn't end well, and there was enough experience for her to tell. She had a brewing plot, ready to be spilled out.<p>

"Thinking about it, this is an opportunity we have been waiting for, isn't it?"


End file.
